sonicfanoncentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Oblivion the Hedgehog
History and present A dark being from the nether worlds of Aibom. In his young years he was always a master of the arts of magic and bladed warfare. Some even went as far as calling him a genius with unlimited potential! Sadly he choose the path of darkness because he relished the fact that he would always be in the middle of a battle instead of being in peace. As of now he is a loyal Void Master and the power house that is called upon by them whenever they need a quick clean up of an opponent. Personality He is loud, cruel and hotheaded most likely due to all the battling that he has gone through. He is not big on sparing any one much less seeing them still moving with life. He tends to be a person who wants to raze a person completely before letting them escape. The only people he will be kind to are members of the Void and his loyal spy Feronite plus the deadly guntress Armaja and his ever loving Queen Sekebua. Don't anger him though or he will have no quilms about dispatching you. Relationships Ookamoni the Wolf: He respects him and holds him to high regards. Oblivion is always trying to impress him and if that means dispatching a whole village he will gladly do it for him. Oblivion sees Ookamoni as the evil older brother he never had. Ba'al the Hedgehog: He doesn't mind him but that doesn't mean that he doesn't like him. Oblivion tends to make fun of his stealthy style and likes to show off his magic and strength in order to tick him off. He is constantly bickering with him over for Ookamoni's attention. Malevolence the Kitsune: He tends to be shy around the only female of the group if this is a crush is still yet to be discovered. Although he is always interested in the style she works. He is highly resistant to her charm though and takes pleasure whenever she tries to use it on him. Venator the Echidna: Even though he doesn't trust him, he will always look to him for advice on how to kill his victims more quickly. Although he is quick to be annoyed by Venator and tries to stay as far away from him as possible. Armaja the Hedgehog: One of the few people that Oblivion will never raise his fist at. He is caring for his sister and will kill anyone who angers her. Tread lightly on how you treat her and if you befriend Armaja you also befriend Oblivion. Sekebua: Another person who Oblivion will never raise his fist at, unless she wants to spar that is! He takes great pride in having such a beautiful, dark and physicotic girl by his side and if anyone messes with her they have to deal with him as well. Oblivion calls Sekebua his Queen out of respect for her power and out of love for the hold she has on his heart. Trivia *I asked Wh!te$tar to design me a Bass look from megaman and he out did himself. *He is a power house in both strength and magic. *He is relentless and will totaly destroy his opponents body before he moves on to his next victim. Gallery Oblivion the hedgehog Sprite.png|Oblivion sprite work by Memphis Category:Villains Category:Sorcerer/Magician/Witch/Wizard Category:Hedgehogs Category:Sadists Category:Masochists Category:Memphis's Gallery of creations Category:Void Masters Category:Darkness Wielders Category:Fire User Category:Ice User Category:Light User